Chad Dylan Who?
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: When Chad gets too arrogant, he's send to a world where no-one knows who he is. He soon finds out that he needs to get the new Sonny who's a diva to fall in love with him to get back to normal. Can he do it, or will he be stuck forever?
1. Sunday:the breakup

**Here it is! I'm really excited about this one, and I hope you all like it! Please comment and spread the word if you like it! It's all from Chad's point of view, I think anyway. I might put in Sonny's point nearer to the end. Anyway, enjoy!**

I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Star of Mackenzie Falls, the number one tween show, I'm the greatest actor of my generation, and I have a girlfriend-a great one, might I add. I can pick 'em. But one week, when our relationship crumbled, I had an experience that would turn my life around.

Sunday

I had to come into work on a Sunday-that's right, a Sunday! Isn't it meant to be the day of rest? Anyway, no-one wake Chad Dylan Cooper up on his day of rest, and I was in a bad mood. A really bad one. I went into work, shuffling my feet and mumbling rude stuff under my breath (not swear though, CDC don't roll like that). The director noticed my mood and pulled me to the side. This was Mike, the director I hate. He doesn't like me that much, can you believe it?

"I know you're in a mood, Cooper," he told me, "But it's not getting you anywhere. So get on with it."

Of course, I wasn't just gonna shrug and say "Yeah, sure," As the Randoms say, I'm the King of Drama (OK, they say "Drama King", but I twist it to my favour. Problem? Deal with it. Wow, bad mood kicking in.), of course, this meant I had to make that dramatic exit I'm so good at. I left to my dressing room with a scowl on my face. How I hate Mike!-(see? Dramatic use of the word "hate", and I stormed off. King of Drama, just saying.)

I'd been in my dressing room for a long time now; no-one was taking me from there.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's Sonny." The voice said. Sonny. My girlfriend. A great, loyal girlfriend, and she's good-looking. I'm good.

"Come in!" I said, and she entered, wearing that pretty purple dress and jeans. Boy, did she look cute or what!

"Chad, are you OK?" She asks me, "People have been trying to talk to you for hours now. Your director wants you out on set."

I remember why I'm here, that I hate the world right now and have to stay that way. Like I said, King of Drama.

"Like I could care less." I say.

"Chad, what's gotten into you?" She asks. Uh, awesome acting skills, duh! Although, they were already there in the first place…

"Sonny, I'm kinda busy here, so if you could scooch outta here…" I motioned for her to leave, but she seemed to have other ideas.

"Excuse me?" She said, getting closer. "Scooch out of here?"

I shrug, and she crosses her arms. "Chad, you're getting even more awesome!" I heard her say.

"Yes I am," I replied…"Wait, what?"

"I said, you're getting even more of a big-head!"

"Really?" I asked. "All I heard was that I'm getting more awesome. But, Sonny, is that really possible? I mean, look at me."

She sighed in defeat. "Chad, this is ridiculous. I don't think we should go out anymore." She went to leave, but I stopped her.

"Wait, what?" I asked, "You're breaking up with me? But I'm awesome! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny looked at me angrily. "Chad, you're so big-headed!" She yelled. "Why did I ever love you?" She stormed out, but I wasn't gonna let her have the last word.

"Fine!" I yelled. "I don't need you!" She looked back at me, looking lost, like she couldn't figure out who I was anymore. She left, and at that moment, I didn't care. I remember thinking, so what? I don't need her, I don't WANT her. I'm fine on my own.

I guess a part of me was upset about it though, because I went back home to get some sleep, to have my "Sunday Time". I got into bed, thinking about the fact that if Sonny and my job in Mackenzie Falls ever both left me, would I still have the great career I do today? Of course I would! I went to bed with no more thought on it, and slept. Perfect, me time. But I woke a couple of hours later to something…strange…

I wake up to my room being different. See? Strange.

I walk down the stairs (see? My apartment doesn't have stairs.) to see my Mom and Dad (again, I have no Dad. He left Mom after the argument with…my job in The Falls).

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Oh, Chad, they're doing a thing on that girl you like." My Mom says, ignoring my question.

I rush to the TV. Who is this girl I like? The TV screen shows a familiar girl, throwing a tantrum in a picture, as the reporter says, "Things aren't so "Sonny" at Condor Studios."

"Sonny…"

On the TV, there's a picture of Sonny throwing a tantrum as the reporter says, "Sonny Munroe has gone too far this time. The diva has refused to work today and left the studio in a tantrum…"

"Sonny," I say, "What have you done to yourself?"

My Mom comes in, sighing and tutting. "Celebrities," She says. "They should appreciate what they have." I think that's sign to me to get less big-headed.

Then, my dad comes in with the mail.

"Chad, there's something for you. From Hollywood."

"What?"

I grab the letter and open it. It says this:

_~Dear Chad Dylan Cooper,_

_Congratulations, you are the winner of the contest to come and visit Condor Studios! You will meet the cast of our two most popular shows, Mackenzie Falls and So Random!, and will get a tour around the studio. Please arrive for a week on the 2nd December 2010. A member of So Random! cast will meet there. Have fun!_

_Condor Studios~_

Ugh! How do people live like this? You have to WIN trips to places? In my real life I could just jump on AirChad and head somewhere: easy.

I pack ready for arrival in Hollywood, hoping I'll be recognised. Surely, this is a mistake. My Mom probably moved us back to Montana and forgave my Dad. That's it. Nothing weird, and I'll get my job back at Condor Studios. Simple.

I arrive at the airport 2 hours later, but something weird is going on. Nobody recognises me. I walk up to the baggage area, and NO-ONE has recognised me yet. Weird.

"Hi," I say to the woman at the desk. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Surely you've heard of me."

"Chad Dylan Cooper..." She says, scanning me. "Uh, no, not really."

"What?" I say, "Are you sure?"

"Wait a minute…I do recognise you!" She says, and I smile.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah! You won the competion to meet the casts of the Condor Studios!" My face falls.

"Not from anything else?" I ask.

"Um, no. Should I?"

"Never mind." I say, leaving. Well, obviously, she doesn't watch good TV.

I arrive at LA. Finally! Fans, Mackenzie Falls, and maybe, if Sonny comes running into my arms apologising, I'll ask her out again. Or I'll let her do it. I don't really care…

"See you tomorrow on the set!" Marshall Pike says to me, after dropping me off at my hotel room. Hmm, it's not exactly five-star luxary like I'm used to, but oh well. It will do, and I get to see how the non-famous live. I go to sleep knowing tomorrow, I'll be famous again…

**So, tell me what you think please. The next one will be up soon, but my Dad has to fix the internet first so I can't for a while. Keep an eye out for the next one, and in the words of Chad-"Peace out Suckahs!" :P**


	2. Monday:meet the Randoms

Monday

I walk into Condor Studios to meet the one person I really didn't want to meet first.

"Random," I say, as Tawni Hart walks up to me.

"Hey!" She says, all sparkly and ecstatic. This isn't right… "You won the contest, right? Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"That's me." I say, "Like you couldn't guess."

"Sorry," She says, "I've never seen your picture, so I couldn't tell."

"Are you tricking me, Tawni?" I ask, paranoid…no, wait. I'm not scared of the Randoms!

"No," She says, "I'd never want to trick you!" She smiles at me and I feel kind of awkward. "Do you want me to show you around the studio?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." I say, following her. I know what you're thinking-why would the awesome CDC want to follow the pathetic Tawni Hart. Well, let me tell you-Tawni means Randoms, Randoms means Sonny, and Sonny means one happy Chad when she runs into my arms yelling "Chad! Why did I ever let you go? Can you forgive me?" And then we kiss and I forgive her, and I go back to Mackenzie Falls and everything goes back to normal.

Tawni shows me everywhere-the cafeteria, all the other stages (including Mackenzie Falls, but we couldn't go in because they were filming-without ME), hers and Sonny's dressing room, Nico and Grady's dressing room (which stank of socks and cheese and explosions), Zora's vent (But we couldn't go in because that thing is really tight, and finally, the prop house.

"And here we are!" Tawni says, "The heart and soul of So _Random!_. Take a look around, you'll probably recognise some of the props."

I don't, but I try to play along. "Oh!" I say, seeing the weird little gnome, "It's the gnome from the…gnome sketch?"

"That's right!" Tawni says. Wow. Their names for sketches are basic.

"And the…" I notice the sarcophagus, "…sarcophagus from the…Mummy sketch?"

"Yep! Just don't look in it."

"Why not?" I say, playing along, before opening it to reveal Zora. "I knew she hid in here." I say.

"Wow!" Tawni says, "You're quite the fan!"

"Or he's psychic!" Zora yells, "Stay calm, Tawni! Just DON'T make eye contact!"

"Uh, I'm not psychic." I say.

"Oh, that's what they say before they hypnotise you!" She yells, closing the sarcophagus door. OK…weird…

"Don't worry about her." Tawni says, "She can get a little…crazy at times…"

"At times?" I say, laughing, "Sure it's not ALL the time?"

"Well, I don't want to be mean about another cast-mate." Tawni sighs. Wow. Tawni's not being mean about someone. This IS a trap! I knew it!

At that moment, the Chuckle Boys enter arguing about who gets to come out of who…this cast just gets weirder and weirder.

"But it's not fair!" Grady says, "I always have to play the thing that comes out of you. Remember the chicken and egg? The mother and baby? The stomach and barf?"

"Do we always have to have this argument?" Nico says. Wow, Tawni may have changed for this prank, but these two are still the same idiots they were yesterday.

"Uh, guys." Tawni says. "We have company, don't be rude."

"Oh, hey!" Nico says, noticing me. "You're the guy who won the contest, right?"

"That's me." I say, warily shaking his hand. "Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Can I call you Chad?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah," I say, "But don't you want to call me "Pooper" or "Drama King"?"

"Nooo," Grady says, "Why would we want to do that?"

"Uh, just forget I said that." I say, and they nod with agreement.

Then, the cast-mate I want to see finally comes in, holding a Tween Weekly magazine. I bet I'm in there.

"Hey everyone!" Sonny, pretty Sonny, says, beaming. "Guess who's on 10 pages of Tween Weekly this week."

"Let me guess," Tawni says, her good mood fading, "You?"

"You got it!" Sonny yells. "Look!" She grabs Tawni and shows her, "I'm here, here, and here, and here, and…"

"Um, Sonny," Tawni says, "Sorry to interrupt, but every page you've shown there has had the WHOLE cast of So Random!, not just you."

"So?" Sonny says, "I'm on my own here!"

She turns to page 16, where she is shown throwing a tantrum like the one on TV the other day.

"Um, that's pretty bad publicity," Tawni says.

"So what?" Sonny replies, "Publicity is publicity." I don't like this Sonny.

"Um, Sonny," Tawni says, taking the magazine from Sonny's hypnotised-looking face. "This is Chad Dylan Cooper, the guy that won the competion to come to Condor Studios."

"Oh!" Sonny says, "Sorry! I didn't see you! I'm Sonny Munroe, as if you don't know who I am!" She lets out a little laugh and I try to smile.

"Yeah," I say. I really don't like this Sonny-cocky, stuck-up, and full of herself. She reminds me of the old Tawni…or someone else…

At that moment, Marshall enters; his face red with exhaustion. "Here's your cheese platter, Sonny." He says, placing a large plate of cheese on the table. "Bon appetite!" He adds.

Sonny looks at the platter, before sighing, "Wisconsin cheddar?" She says, "Why would I want that stuff?"

"I thought you liked Wisconsin cheddar." Marshall says, looking slightly defeated.

"Not anymore," Sonny says. "Take it away!"

"I thought you were from Wisconsin." I say.

"I was born there," Sonny says, "But I've lived in California since I was one year old…so…14 years!"

"Um, Sonny?" Tawni says, "You're 16."

"Oh, yeah." Sonny says, before adding, "13 years, then!"

"Um, 15 years," I say. Wow. Not only is the new Sonny a diva, but she's also really dumb. I mean, really, REALLY dumb.

"Who asked you, Chaz?" She says. So she's met my stunt double…

"Um, it's Chad." I say. "Not Chaz."

"What's the difference?" She says, storming off to her dressing room.

"Sorry about that, Chad." Marshall says, "I'm going to have a word with her about her behaviour."

"No, don't worry about her." I say, "I'm fine."

"I'm not," Marshall says, and leaves. I follow him so I can apologise to Sonny-it's obvious she won't apologise to me if she's keeping up this silly act.

I reach Sonny's dressing room, and I'm about to knock on the door when I hear Marshall say, "Sonny, you can't treat Chad like that. He wants a fun week, don't ruin it for him."

"Why not?" I hear Sonny say, "You can't fire me, and you won't. The show will be pathetic without me."

I hear Marshall sigh, "I'm sure someone out there is as funny as you. So fix it, or else." I hear a door shut on the other side, and I knock.

"Who is it?" Sonny yells.

"Um, it's Chad." I say.

"Chad?" She says, confused.

"The guy who won the contest," I say, "Can I talk to you?"

Sonny sighs, "Fine. Enter."

I walk into the room, to be met by dozens of pictures of Sonny, and Sonny's half of the room seems WAY bigger than Tawni's. It's almost like it's been switched around.

"So?" Sonny says, "What did you want?"

"I wanted to say…" I sigh, "I'm sorry. I just, I've been such a jerk. Please forgive me. I mean nothing without you." I hug her, and she shivers a bit.

"Um, this is sweet," She says, "What did you do that makes you a jerk?"

Then a man comes in with another cheese platter for Sonny.

"That's better!" She says, "You may go," She tells the guy, "But knock next time."

OK, Sonny isn't this good an actress. She's not faking this diva thing. It's real.

"Sonny," I say, shocked, "What happened to you? Why are you such a diva?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She says, "I've been this way my whole life!"

"Not to me," I say, and she looks at me with disgust.

"What?" She says.

"Oh, yeah!" I say, "We've never met…" She nods and I sigh. "I'll, I'll go." I leave her alone. I need help, someone to explain what's going on.

I spend the rest of the day with Sonny's "Fun-hut Buddies", before heading back to my hotel room. I don't see Sonny though for the rest of the day. This is just a dream, I think. Tomorrow, I'll be back, Sonny will be back, everything will go back to normal…I hope…


	3. Tuesday:the truth

**Your wishes are my commands! Here's the Tuesday one, and Chad finally finds out what's going on and how to fix it. This is where it's gonna get good! :)**

Tuesday

I wake up and look to the nearest mirror, as I fix my hair and smile. "I am one good-looking guy." I say. Then, a weird thing happens.

"Yeah, you sure are." My reflection says. "But that isn't helping you right now."

"What are you talking about?" I say. "Am I going crazy? I'm talking to myself!" I turn away, feeling stupid.

"Yes, you are." The reflection says. "And I'm talking back."

"OK, Chad," I say, "This is a dream." I pinch myself, then harder, harder, till I make a big mark. It doesn't work.

"Chad, listen to me," The mirror guy says, "I'm your conscience."

I laughed, "Haha, right. That's funny." I stop. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Prove it."

"You have a teddy bear…"

"Stuffy is a good luck charm!" I yelled. "OK, maybe you are my conscience. And you're a good-looking conscience. I bet you get all the girl consciences at your feet!" He sighs, and I change the subject. "What the heck is going on, then?" I ask.

"You're getting way to arrogant, Chad." My conscience says.

"Yeah, I know. You're not exactly the first to say that."

"That's what I'm talking about!" He says. "You need to fix this Chad."

"Or…?" I ask him.

"Or you'll be stuck in this world forever. No Sonny, no Mackenzie Falls, no fans, just a regular guy."

"What?" I yell, "I can't be a regular guy! What do I do?"

"All you've got to do is get this world's Sonny to fall in love with you."

"But…" I say, "I don't really like this world's Sonny. She's a total diva!"

"Now you know how she feels normally around you." He says smugly. "So, what's it gonna be, Chad? You have until Sunday to fix this, or you'll be stuck here forever."

Just then, he disappears. OK then, make Sonny fall in love with me. Well, I'm me. It won't be too hard…I hope…

I arrive at Condor Studios to see Tawni smiling.

"You're here!" She says, beaming.

"Um, yeah…Where's Sonny?" I ask her.

"Oh, you don't want to talk to Sonny." She tells me. "She's been all moody today."

"Uh, maybe I can fix this mood." I say, smiling.

Tawni sighs, "She's in the prop house."

Me and Tawni walk to the prop house to see Sonny having her nails painted while talking to Nico and Grady about who's the most popular cast-mate.

"It's me." Sonny says, "I mean, who else could it be? Tawni?" She lets out a laugh.

"Um, I'm right here." Tawni says, and Sonny turns to see us.

"Oh, hey, Tawni!" She says, "What do you want?"

"Um, Chad wanted to talk to you." Tawni says, and Sonny just notices me and studies me, before saying, "Fine. Can everyone leave us alone?"

Everyone leaves and Sonny looks at me. "So? What do you want?"

"I…" I've hit a dead end and decide to fix the mess I made yesterday. "I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry about yesterday. I knew a Sonny Munroe when I was young and she moved, but I thought you were her."

"What was this Sonny like?" She asks me.

"Well, pretty, funny, just like you."

"Yeah," Sonny says, flicking her hair. "No doubt." Wow. No wonder she finds me annoying. "But, she wasn't as good as me, was she?"

"Um…" What do I say to that? Yeah, I prefer the sweet fun girl, not an egomaniac that seems to hate the world. I'm thinking that won't sound good. "No, you're pretty cool."

"I am, aren't I?" She says. "So…you won the contest! That means you get to watch us rehearse! Wanna come?" She flashes me an award-winning smile, and even though I'd rather have my teeth pulled out than watch _So Random!_, I know I can't resist this. Well, with what's going on now, I can't turn it down anyway, so what are my other options?

"Fine," I say.

"Cool!" She says.

"No, this is where you say fine." I say, trying to spring off myine and Sonny's usual fight (if you'd call it that).

"Fine," She says and we both smile.

"Good," I say.

"Uh, good!" She says, before we head to _So Random!_ rehearsal.

I sit in the stands, watching Sonny do what she does best, only she's not as good and she's pretty demanding, like me on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. Wow, I really am an egomaniac…no wonder everyone's fed up of me…

"So, what did you think?" Tawni asks me at the end.

"Great," I say (I'm lying).

"And how was I?" Sonny says, stepping to the front in that arrogant way that I'm starting to despise.

"Um, amazing!" I say, and she grins.

"I knew it!" She says, "And finally someone who's not me has the courage to say it!" She walks off with a wiggle in her walk and a twinkle in her eye, smiling at every boy on the set.

Tawni looks to me with regret, "Good luck with her, Chad. You'll need it."

"What do you mean?" I say.

"She's weird around guys. Just, don't do anything stupid around her, or you'll probably end up out of here." She walks off with the rest of the cast and I know she's right. Getting this Sonny to like me will take a lot of effort, no matter what I do. I'm just hoping all that effort pays off…


	4. Wednesday:the bond

**Sorry, I haven't updated this or Rivalry vs Love for a while, I'm writing both now. Nothing much happens, but Chad gets a surprise...**

Wednesday

I come into the studios to have-dare I say it-fun with the Randoms. Whoo-hoo. What could be better? Answer: anything. And, there's a problem, I think they're trying to, gulp, BOND with me. Eww! Why would I want to bond with the Randoms? I know why-Sonny. I have to get Sonny to love me. Problem-Sonny's a diva. A big diva. Bigger than Tawni-yeah, it's that bad. What's my plan, you ask? The same plan from before-no, not swapping bodies-bond, become friends, maybe then something will happen…I hope.

I'm in the prop house with Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady, and they're talking about sketches and sets and fans. What do I do? Listen to them and tell them _Wow! I can't imagine what that would be like!_

I'm trying to keep my head down about the whole "parallel universe" thing. What if people find out? I'll get locked up and asked questions about if time goes slower here and if toothpaste has been invented where I come from. This won't help me get Sonny back, in fact, if I tell her she'll probably call me crazy and run away from me, and that means goodbye to my old life. It's much better to just pretend to be…not famous…

"Well, that's it for today!" Sonny sighs, dropping her pen and notepad on the table and lying back. "Now what?"

"Well, I'm going to my vent." Zora said, getting up and walking out before we hear a thump from her getting up there. I'm never going in there.

I see Nico grin at Grady, "Wanna play video games?" He asks, and that moment, Grady beams and they both race to the console. Stupid video games. What's the point? Of course, I'm meant to be a normal guy. I'm meant to play lots of video games…

"Wanna join us, Chad?" Nico asks, and I shudder. Play…video games? That is one thing the famous Chad Dylan Cooper has never done. But I'm not the famous Chad Dylan Cooper anymore, I'm just Chad Dylan Cooper…I don't like that…

"Sure." I foolishly say, as Nico tosses me a little control thing and I struggle to make sense of it.

"Tawni, wanna talk?" Sonny asks Tawni, as she drags her to the other side of the room.

We've been playing a video game for 30 minutes now. Well, I say playing; I'm kinda doing random stuff with the remote, sighing. I think I just shot myself…now I've paused it, Nico's telling me…now I've turned off the system…now it's back on…I'm guessing I'm not so good at this game…

I suddenly decide to tune in to Sonny and Tawni's conversation, and it just so happens, they're talking about me.

"So, what do you think of Chad?" Tawni says.

"He's pretty cute," I hear Sonny say, and I decide to do the "romantic and ironically-prepared look-back, and Sonny smiles and waves and I smile back. I look away and hear her add, "Tawni, this guy reminds me of someone…what about you?"

Tawni sighs a loud sigh, "Nope, never seen him," She says, "Where do you think you've seen him?"

"I don't know." Sonny says, frustrated, "You know when you see someone and they're a stranger but they look like someone you know, but they're not?"

"Yeah," Tawni says.

"It's like that."

"Who does he remind you of?" Tawni asks, and hope to hear _"The guy in my dreams!" _Before she runs into my arms, kisses me, and I get away from video-games and divas and Californian-cheese-platters, back to my life. But, of course, it comes out…

"I know! My cousin, Harry!" My face falls.

"I gotta go…" I tell the cast, and leave to my hotel room to talk to my conscience (see? That's how weird this experience has made me! I'm becoming a Random!).

"I knew you'd come," He tells me.

"You're starting to sound like one of those guys who sit on mountains waiting for people to scare with that line." I tell him, and he changes the subject.

"So, how's it going with Sonny?" He asks.

"She thinks I look like her cousin," I say, and he winces. "I don't think she'll fall for her cousin Jimmy who eats pickles and can burp his ABC's, no matter whose good looks he's got."

Conscience looks kinda nervous, "Did I say fall for you?" He says and I nod.

"What did you do?" I say.

"She has to kiss you as well."

"Well, hello video-games and diva Sonny life!" I yell, slumping down on the bed. Sure I want to kiss Sonny, but with the "pickles and burping" thing, I don't even old-Sonny would kiss me.

"You can do it!" Conscience says, sounding like old-Sonny, but I'm not convinced. Still, gotta try. I'll spend time alone with her tomorrow; hopefully something will happen…I'm saying that a lot, but it isn't working yet. Well, maybe tomorrow's the day…


	5. Thursday:the drama

**I LOVE THIS ONE! So much drama! :O Read on...**

Thursday

I find Sonny alone in the prop house, this is a great start. She's got a weird little bee-looking thing in her hand and glue and scissors followed by various other utensils lined up on the table, and she was struggling and swearing as she tried to fix the prop. It was weird to hear Sonny swear, but I put that to the back of my mind and remembered my mission.

"Hey!" I yell, and she jumps.

"You scared me!" She yells, and I sit next to her.

"Sorry," I say, taking the bee-prop from her, "Need a hand?" I ask her, and she smiles.

"Sure," She says, "It could be fun!"

"Let's get started!"

Two hours later, we've been fiddling for ages, before having a break, and coming back to finish off. It isn't going to well, but we're getting on.

"So," I say, "Tell me more about where you're from." From this Sonny I'm expecting a "what the heck?" speech, but I get a surprise. She tells me!

"I was born in Wisconsin…I know that much," Sonny says, "My Mom tells me about how she hated my Dad and we moved here to get away from him." She sighs and puts the scissors down. "I guess he's what made me, well, me."

I can see she's upset about this, but she trudges on as I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"So, tell me about you're life," She says, and I panic.

"Uh…" OK, Chad. Improvisation. You can do this. "I travel, really."

"Cool!" Sonny says. "Where?"

"Well, here, there…anywhere really. I live in Montana at the moment."

"Is it nice?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"Maybe I could visit someday." Sonny smiles.

"Yeah, that would be cool." I say, and we focus on the prop-fixing again.

"I don't think we're doing this right!" Sonny laughs. I look to the prop and laugh in agreement. She's right. The bee's wings look like its feet, and the legs are upside-down. It looks more like a…well…I have no idea. We burst out laughing at the sight. Then we look to each other and the mood changes. She smiles, that incredibly cute smile that gives me butterflies, and I have to look away from the smile only to be distracted by those eyes. Those chocolate-brown eyes that I haven't looked into in ages, not since our relationship slipped. I can't help myself, I don't care whether this is my Sonny or not, I lean in to kiss her. I want to feel those soft lips that I haven't touched since Sonny and I started to drift apart.

We're close to kissing; I'm close to home, when I see Sonny stop and pull away. So close!

"No, we can't do this." She says, continuing with the prop, trying to fix that wonky leg.

"Oh, did I come on too quick?" I ask, "Or is this not romantic enough? Y'know, we can go to the nearest 5-star restaurant and try it there….or we could…"

"No, Chad." Sonny tells me, putting her hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but…we can't do this."

"Why?" I ask.

Sonny pauses. Those are the last moments I feel happy, because the next few words send me to hell, my heart hits the ground as I hear them.

"I have a boyfriend, Chad."

"No." I say. "No, no! NO! No-no-no-NO! This can't be happening!"

"I'm sorry, Chad. You're cute, but I love my boyfriend. He's…well…famous…" This sends my heart even lower. "No offense."

"So, if I was famous, you'd date me?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Well…"

I grab her by the arms. "Listen to me." I say. I have to tell her. It means she might fall for me, and I can go home. I know conscience said no, but it's worth a shot. "I am famous."

Sonny looks at me weirdly, "Uh, you're not." She says.

"I am!" I say.

"OK, what do you do?" Sonny asks.

"I'm the star of Mackenzie Falls, the number on drama."

"No, you're not. That's my boyfriend." She sighs, and my heart almost reaches the core of the earth with the depth it's sank. "What's going on, Chad?"

I take a deep breath. It's now or never…

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." I warn her, but she smiles.

"I can handle it."

"Like, REALLY crazy."

"I'm sure I'll be fine!"

"I was the star of _Mackenzie Falls_, in another world. I was too arrogant, and my conscience sent me here to fix it. I have to make you fall for me and kiss me so I can go back to my world and fix things with my job and my girlfriend, who's you."

Sonny's happy smile fades and she sighs. "I'm outta here," She says, going to leave, but I pull her back.

"I can prove it!" I say, but I realise I can't. "Sonny, I can't but if you could just believe me…"

"Believe you?" Sonny yells, close to tears, "Do you have any idea how many guys make up stupid stories to take advantage of me?"

"I'm not making it up!" I yell, but she won't take it.

"Really, Chad?" She yells. "Really? Because I get this one all the time. _The world will end if we don't date_? I've heard that one enough times."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it!" Sonny pulls her hands through her hair in anger. "Chad, I thought you were different!"

"But I am, and you'd know that if you believed me!"

"But I don't!" Sonny yells. "Because even I'm not that dumb!"

At that moment, a familiar figure enters the room. Not a Random, but I know him.

"Hey, babe," He says, wrapping his arms around an angry Sonny. "What, is this guy annoying my girl?" My girl? That's not as good as M'lady, everyone knows that…right?

"He is," Sonny says. "Chad, it's my not-so-pleasure to introduce you to my boyfriend." The next sentence shakes me as she says it, my heart freezes. "James Conroy, the REAL star of _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Why would YOU date HIM?" I yell. "He's a jerk!"

"How do YOU know him?" She yells back. "You're just a nobody."

"Because I'm telling you the truth. I love you Sonny, please remember!"

Sonny is silent, snuggling with James.

"Sonny, please!"

"Just get out." She says softly.

"But Sonny…"

"Get out of here!" She yells.  
"Sonny, I need your help, please!"  
"I don't know or care who you are, or what you want. So get out of here!"

I sigh. She won't believe me. That's it. Dead end. I eye up James, giving him a look saying _I'll get you for this_, before leaving the studio.

I pass the Randoms, and they're shocked to see me.

"Chad, are you OK?" Tawni asks.

"Fan-tastic." I say through gritted teeth, then I leave and don't look back.

I get back to see conscience. "How did it go?" He asks.

"I give up." I tell him, ad he looks shocked.

"What?" He yells, "But you're Chad Dylan Cooper! You can't give up! You're old life is still available!"

"After what happened, she'll be disgusted at the sight of me!" I yell, dumping myself on the couch.

"Just try one more day!" Conscience says. "I know you can do it."

I sigh. One day. I could have one century and this Sonny won't love me. There's no point, but I'll use Conscience's perky attitude to try to win her back. It won't work, _It will,_ It won't, _will,_ won't, _will,_ WON'T! _OK, well, just try._ Fine. I'll try.

**So you know, that was Chad and his conscience "fighting". Haha, oh well. Peace out suckahs! ;)**


	6. Friday:the jerks

**Drama, drama drama! :O**

Friday

I arrive in So Random with a whole lot of angry Randoms looking at me. They obviously heard about the whole "I'm from another world" thing. Oops. Didn't think everyone would find out this fast.

Tawni comes up to me and slaps me. I never thought I'd get a slap from a nice girl. Well, I knew it would happen, but I didn't think the nice girl would be Tawni.

"You heard about the whole other universe thing, didn't you?" I say, and she nods and slaps me again.

"Creep!" She yells, before storming off.

I next bump into the Random boys, who look at me with disgust.

"And to think I shared my doughnuts with you!" Grady yells.

"You never gave me doughnuts!" I say.

"Oh, yeah!" He smiles, grabbing doughnuts from his pocket and I feel like I'm gonna barf. "None for you!" He yells, handing one to Nico as they storm off almost as dramatically as Tawni did.

Even the weird one is creeped out at the sight of me. She has a snake around her neck, looks to me and whispers something to the snake, before leaving me alone. How is THAT not weirder than a guy who says he's from another world? OK, so what I said is a little-a lot-weird. Who cares? They won't hold it against me. Tawni won't, not if she's the nice girl.

I'm wrong. Waaaaaaaaaay off. In fact, apart from Sonny, she's the one who's most creeped out by me. But it's not that which sickens me-Randoms thinking they're better than me-what sickens me is that James Conroy is sat watching the _So Random!_ rehearsal and smiling, calling Sonny "his girl". No-one calls Sonny "my girl" but me! Of course, I wouldn't call her "my girl", coz everyone uses that. I'll use my patented "M'lady" that makes her blush every time I say it, in that incredibly cute way, speaking of which, she is SO cute and…wait, I'm losing my point. What is my point? Oh, yeah! My point is that right now, I hate James Conroy. Like really, really hate him.

At the end of Sonny's rehearsal, he comes up to her, smiling.

"Well done, honey," He says, hugging her. Honey. That's been used WAY too much for generations now. "M'lady" is still the best nickname anyone will ever give my little Sonshine.

"Thanks, James." She says, hugging him back and I feel like I'm gonna hurl. "I'll see you tonight."

"Sure."

Sonny walks off with her cast-they follow her like sheep. Creepy, weird, loser sheep…wait, jerk me is coming back there. OK Chad, deep breath. Forget them, just try to get Sonny to talk to you…

I go to approach Sonny when a guy that's more of a jerk than me (Sonny's words, not mine) blocks me. I look to see James stood in front of the door, standing tall.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"To talk to Sonny," I say casually, "And you're in my way."

"I'm not moving." He says.

"You don't understand," I say, "I HAVE to talk to her."

"I know." He says, "You're from another world."

"That's right."

"No, it's not." He says, standing taller. "I know what you want to do. Hurt Sonny."

"No, I'd never…"

"-You would. According to you _other life_, you were a jerk to her there."

"But I've changed!" I insist. "Please, just…"

"Back off, Cooper." He says, pushing me back. "And don't hurt Sonny." He winks at me, going to leave. "That's my job."

My heart falls. He's going to break up with Sonny! I have to stop him.

I run behind him in the hall and grab him on the back. "Don't you dare hurt Sonny!" I yell, pulling him back.

"What the heck?" He yells, shoving me away like an annoying puppy (I know, the whole "most hated puppy shover" thing, ignore it for now, 'k?). He shakes me off and goes to leave, but I don't give up that easy. Even if people are watching-like I said all along, King of Drama.

"C'mon!" He says, motioning for me to attack him, "I can take a loser like you." OK, he can push me, shove me, but no-one will hurt Chad Dylan Cooper with words, especially a jerk like him.

"Bring it!" I yell, and people around us have to hold us back so we don't cause damage to each other.

"Scared?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Please!" I yell, "I can take you!" OK, I can't. But he's going to hurt Sonny, I can't let him do that, even if she's a diva.

"Please," James says, "Don't you really think Sonny will like you anymore if you do this? Face it; you're just a loser-jerk with an attitude and a story. Sonny deserves better-even if it isn't me."

I lose all expression at that point. Maybe he's right; I'm just like James: a jerk. Sonny deserves better than James; better than me. I hold still after that, and I can't hear anyone yelling as I see Sonny run up to James who's massaging his back. I'm sure a tear falls from my cheek when I see her kiss him, then turn to me and look disgusted. She hugs James and they leave. My heart now feels like it's in my shoes, and I still feel sick as Marshall leads me out of the studios, asking me to go back to my apartment and come see him the next day.

I enter the apartment to see Conscience, the one who got me into this mess.

"How'd it go?" He asks, and I feel another tear.

"Fine," I lie, "But I can't go back there. I'm gonna live a normal life in Montana."

"What?" He yells, "But you're life! Sonny! You can't leave them!"

"I can," I say, "And I will. Sonny hates me. I'm nothing but a self-obsessed jerk," I wince at the next words, "Sonny deserves better than me."

"But she loves you!"

"She doesn't!" I yell. "Look, it's decided. I'm going back tomorrow. To my new life." I sigh and collapse on the couch.

Sorry everyone, but it's goodbye to Chad Dylan Cooper, Channy, _Mackenzie Falls_, everything. Now, it's just Chad, a regular guy from Montana.

**Aww, poor Chad. It's so sad :'( Oh well, see what happens next time...**


	7. Saturday:the new life

**I love this one. I have ANOTHER cold, but I'm soldiering on to bring you more stuff. But next, I'm gonna go put up the Christmas tree! :) Anyway, here it is, Chad's new life.**

Saturday

I arrive at Condor Studios for the last time ever. I tell Marshall that I'm leaving early.

"Um, my Mom's in hospital," I blabber out, "I'm going home to see if she's OK." It's a lie, but I just will do anything to get out of here.

"Well, it was great meeting you," Marshall says, "I hope you enjoyed your time at Condor Studios." I fake smile to him and leave the room.

For the next few minutes, I walk around the studios, reminiscing. I'm not coming back, so I might as well do it now. I walk past the cafeteria, so many great memories in there-meeting Sonny, helping Sonny, talking with Sonny, fighting with Sonny-I'll admit, most of the good ones are with Sonny. It's the same as I walk through the halls, everywhere springs up a memory of Sonny. Even walking past the _Mackenzie Falls_ set, I think of when she challenged me to musical chairs, when we did a few scenes from _The Chad Dylan Cooper story _in there, where I've spent hour on hour rehearsing and acting for 4 years now. You'd think that would be what makes me cry, but I hold the tears in. That is, until I get to _So Random!_, where they're rehearsing _the Check it out girls _sketch.

"Check it out dance?"

"Check it out dance!" Sonny and Tawni do their cute dance and I have to look away so I don't cry. I'll admit now; Chad Dylan Cooper cries: I know, amazing right? I remember all the times where I've sneaked here to see Sonny, all the times I secretly watched _So Random!_, all the times I've walked past or been on this stage; the secret prom, _The Basement_, all the other stuff. I'll miss it all. I blink back the tears, and I'm pretty sure Sonny catches sight of me, and she looks concerned, worried. Probably not for me though. Like I said, I'm a self-obsessed jerk, she'll get over me. I walk out of Condor Studios for the last time. So long, dreams. Hello, nightmares.

I arrive at the airport, bags ready. The plane isn't too bad an experience, it doesn't get very bumpy and they put on TV, luckily not _So Random! _or _Mackenzie Falls_ so no memories are brought back. I sleep for a little on the plane though, and my dreams are filled with a dark-haired girl with brown eyes running from me, and she's leaving me, no matter how hard I try. I wake with a jump to see the old lady next to me trying to wake me up.

"You OK, love?" She asks, "We're almost there!" She gives me a boiled sweet to suck on and I feel childish, but I play around with it in my mouth to stop boredom and sadness for my losses. We have a bumpy landing and after we've reached the ground, dozens of bored, tired people get up, grabbing their hand-luggage as the plane staff thanks them for flying with them today. Me, I slowly undo my seatbelt and aimlessly wonder to the door before wondering some more until I get to my luggage and leave. My dad is stood at the airport entrance, it feels weird saying "my dad", but hey, it will have to do now.

"Let's go!" He tells me, grabbing the luggage cart and taking the suitcases off of it. With that, we walk over to his old car that in my world I haven't been in since I was ten. Nice to know it still smells of mints and old leather. Ah, the smell of my dad.

"So, how was your trip?" He asks me. I don't want to tell him the truth, because you know what parents are like; if you're upset they pester you until they find out and then they try to make it right (I did have a life before _Mackenzie Falls_, y'know). I don't think Dad can make Sonny fall for me.

"It was great!" I tell him. "I met the cast of _So Random!_. They were really fun."

"That's good." Dad says.

About an hour later we arrive at that little house in the country that I woke up in almost a week ago.

"Chad!" My mom says, hugging me. "How'd it go? Was it fun?"

"It was great," I tell her. "Really fun."

"That's good." She says. "Do you have any homework?"

Homework? Oh, yeah. I know the stuff. I rarely did homework while I was on _Mackenzie Falls_, but I'm not now. Better get used to it…

Five hours later, it's 11pm. I've done this "homework", I've had "dinner", I've helped Dad with "chores"-these are all very foreign concepts for me, you know. No wit's "curfew" (another foreign concept), and I'm in bed, trying to forget about Sonny and Mackenzie Falls and the whole last week and the pain it put me through. Not just bonding with the Randoms, but the pain with Sonny, James, the whole idea. Well, it's gone now. I'll go into "school" on Monday hoping that people know me as a friend and hope that the rest of my life will be drama-free. Then I get a call. 555-0125. Sonny. **(A/N: Sonny's REAL number from You've Got Fan Mail ;))**

"Hello?" I say.

"Chad?" Sonny's voice comes out upset.

"Sonny? How did you get my number? Are you OK?"

"It's James." She sniffs. "He broke up with me."

…"What?" I yell. "The jerk! Why, what happened?"

Sonny struggles to say anything. "We were walking through the halls, after our last date. Tawni walked past, and he was watching her." She blows her nose, "I told him that I was his date and he told me to push off, then he ran after Tawni."

"What did Tawni do?" I ask.

"She stayed loyal." Sonny tells me. "She's a good friend."

"Why did you call me?" I ask.

"Because I need someone to comfort me."

"But, why not Tawni, you're Mom, anyone? I'm in Montana."

"Because…" She sighs. "I WANT to talk to you." I smile. Sonny wants to talk to me? This has to be a sign, which means, maybe I can get back to my old life! I don't like this life, homework, chores, and curfew. I prefer my life. My show. My Sonny.

"Hold on," I say. I'll be right there."

I tell my parents I left something important in California and jump in my car. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going back.

**Yay! Everything's OK! Or is it? Find out next time in the double-parter. :) It's so exciting!**


	8. Sunday:the end part 1

**This is the first part of the last episode! Thanks to all for reading, there are only two more parts to go! Are you all sitting comfortably? Yes? No? Well, we'll begin anyway ;)...**

Sunday

Well, I say Sunday, it's pretty late. I arrive at Sonny's apartment at 10.30pm to see her Mom. I've got an hour and a half, so I better make this quick.

"Is Sonny in there?" I ask.

"Let me guess," She says, scanning me, "Fan of _So Random!_?"

"I guess you could say that." I say, "Sonny wanted to see me."

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but Sonny's not here." My world crumbles, but I try to pick it up again. There's still hope.

"Do you know where she could be?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"Sorry, sweetie." She says, before closing the door on me. That's it. Game over. California's a big state, Sonny could be anywhere. Why couldn't she be like my Sonny and go home whenever there's a problem? I'm about to leave, when Ms Munroe opens the door and I get hope again.

"I just got a text from Sonny," She says, passing me her phone.

"_Hey Mom, I'm sorry I'm late back. I'm waiting 4 some1 in the studios. I'll be back soon, I hope. Sonny ;) xxx"_

"Is that any help?" She asks.

"Yes!" I say, running down the stairs, "Thank you!" I yell, before running to my car and putting it full-speed. Condor Studios is only 15 minutes from Sonny's apartment, I can make it!

I arrive at Condor Studios and look at my watch. 10:48. I run into the studios and look around, everywhere. Knowing Sonny, she'll be somewhere around the _So Random! _area. I run to the prop house, the place she's pretty certain to be in. She's there, crying her eyes out.

"You've been here since you called?" I ask, and she notices me, jumps up and hugs me.

"I knew you wouldn't forget about me!" She yells, "Even if you were in Montana!"

"Sonny, I'd travel to China and back for you." She smiles at my comment and we sit on the couch together.

"I'm feeling better," She says, moving closer to me. Then she stops. "Wait," She says, "The whole "other world" thing. Please tell me you're not still sticking with this ridiculous story!" I try to tell her what she wants to hear, but I can't lie to Sonny.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I am sticking with it."

Sonny jumps off of the couch and steps back, but then relaxes a little and says, "Fine. Prove it."

"Sonny, I don't have time for this!" I yell, but she's firm.

"Do you want my help?" I shrug and try to think of a way to prove it…Conscience! I bet he's still in the mirror!

"Come with me!" I yell, pulling Sonny along so hard I'm amazed her arm doesn't come out of the socket.

"Slow down!" She yells, but I can't. I see my watch…10:58. The hotel is quite a long drive away, and Sonny is pretty stubborn so will need a lot of convincing. I've got to go as fast as I can.

We arrive at the hotel room at 11:36, and I pull Sonny around some more until we finally get to my old room. Luckily, it's empty, so we can get in. A cleaner sees us and I tell her I left something in there, and with 4 minutes of persuading ending with Sonny's generous cash tip, we are let in and she leaves us, counting the money from Sonny. OK, so I don't like this Sonny, but she knows how to bribe! I walk up to the mirror, and Sonny just looks tired.

"Chad, what is all this?" She asks.

"Hold on," I say, "C'mon Conscience! I need your help, one last time."

Nothing.

"Chad, have you gone crazy?" Sonny asks, but I ignore her and try some more.

"C'mon!" I yell, "Old life, old Sonny, please, we can get home then! Just, do this for me! Please!" I whack the mirror, trying to encourage it to show him, and then whack myself to encourage him out of my head. Sonny probably thinks I'm an idiot, but I keep trying.

"Chad, get a hold of yourself." She says, "You really are crazy." She goes to leave, but I follow her and pull her back.

"Sonny," I say, "I'm not crazy, just please believe me!"

"I want to believe you!" Sonny cries, "But this is ridiculous. You can't even prove something like this. How am I meant to believe that you know another Sonny?" I stand still, unsure, and Sonny sighs. "It's what I thought." She says. "Goodbye, Chad. I'm walking home."

I think for a while. "I'll tell you about my other Sonny!" I yell, and Sonny turns back.

"Go on." She says.

"I met her over a year ago, on the 5th of May. She was starstruck because she knew me from _Mackenzie Falls_, but I stole her fro-yo…"

"Any idiot can make that up…"

"I'm not finished." I say, and Sonny listens. "She found out about the feud between _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ and since then she hated my guts. But one day, we went on a fake-date to trick James Conroy." Sonny only seems to be half-listening, but I've started and I cannot stop, "On this date, I fell for her." I grabbed Sonny close and smiled. "Her laugh, her smile, how funny she is, her beautiful eyes and hair and...well...everything. She was perfect. But I could never tell her that. From then on I had to be careful because no-one could ever know my feelings for her and I hated that, more than anything. I loved her, but I didn't admit, even to myself, how much she meant to me."

"Why?" Sonny asks, and I don't want to, but I tell her.

"I was afraid." I say, "My reputation. But then one day, when I finally asked her out, it was like good triumphing over evil and I liked that. I love Sonny Munroe, and nothing can change that."

Sonny comes close, smiling. "To confirm, you ARE from another world?"

"Yep," I say, and she blushes.

"Well, this is a little weird."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I don't want to go home tonight saying I've fallen for an alien."

I laugh, "I'm not an alien!" I yell, but then I realise something. "You've fallen for me?" I ask, and she nods.

"More than I ever have for anyone." She smiles.

"You've fallen for me?" She nods again, "She's fallen for me! She's finally fallen for me!" I yell so hard I wake up a few people who come out and yell at us.

"It's midnight, you know?" One guy says, and that stops my heart.

"Midnight?" I look to my watch…11:59:59…12:00:00. It's over. Midnight is here…and my old life is over. I can't get back now and I'll never see my Sonny again…I feel myself fading, I guess I'm going to my new home, my new world. I look to my hand and see nothing. I am fading away, materialising, and this is the end of my life the way I like it…my sad thoughts are suddenly interrupted by two lips pressing against mine. It goes on for a long time, and even though I'm still fading, I feel like I've never been more alive.

I pull away to see Sonny, smiling. "I'm not too late, am I?" She asks, and I grin. Who cares if my old life is over, a new one is beginning, and even though it's not the one I want, maybe I can still be with Sonny. Or maybe not. I start to materialise harder, and all I can hear is Sonny's voice yelling for me.

"Chad?...Chad…Chad…" the voice changes a little to someone different…"Chad? Chad!...Chad…Chad?"...

**:O **

**_Question Time!_**

**So what's (or who's) this other voice?**

**Where is Chad materialising to?**

**What will happen?**

**Anyone want to make a guess? Tell me your guesses, and find out next time if you're right! ;)**


	9. Sunday:the end part 2

**This is extra long! Did anyone get it right? Well yes, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate was first, even thoug most people got it right. I loved cbcgirl's guesses. Well done! You've all been waiting forever though...let cut the suspense with this incredibly long episode! The first bit is the last few sentences of the last chappy, but then it gets to the new one**

**Disclaimer:I don't own SWAC, any of the characters or either of the two songs mentioned in the story (But I wish I did :/)**

Sunday part 2

I start to materialise harder, and all I can hear is Sonny's voice yelling for me.

"Chad?...Chad…Chad…" the voice changes a little to someone different…"Chad! Chad!...Chad…Chad!"…

"Chad!" I feel like I've just woken up and I look around the room. It's my dressing room! I'm home! I then see the one person I wanted to see yelling my name and smile.

"Sonny!" I yell, running up and hugging her. "Sonny, I'm so sorry, I've been such an idiot. But over the last week I've changed, I promise. Please take me back!"

"What the heck?" Sonny yells, "Chad, I'm not so dumb I'd forget the last two hours, y'know."

"What?" I say, and Sonny sighs angrily.

"Chad, first you lock yourself in your dressing room, and then you become a big-head, now you're making me-and yourself-look like an idiot?"

Oh…I think that in this whole week that I've had, it seems about a second of my real life has gone past. This is what was happening last Sunday, when I threw that total drama fit. Like I said, King of…wait, I'm past that now. And besides, I can't think of that now, especially now Sonny is leaving, yelling, "Why did I ever love you?" I remember the last time she told me that. I honestly didn't care back then…what was I thinking? Like they say; you never know what you have until it's gone. Sonny slams the door and I try to run after her, but she's way too fast and I'm still a little dizzy from my journey between two worlds.

I sit in my dressing room, and see the vanity dresser. The mirror is lined with pictures of me, and one of Sonny. I rip of all the ones of me, tearing them apart. I've learnt my lesson, but is it too late? I look at the one of Sonny, beautiful, lovely, marvellous, hotter-than-summer-sun Sonny. I then look down to the floor and see a picture of me that seems to have survived Attack of the Upset Jerk-Wad. I pick it up, find some tape and tape the pictures of me and Sonny together. I'm hoping I can fix the mess I made last week, and I know where to start…

I run into the set of Mackenzie Falls to see angry, bored people. In between them all I see Mike, the director. I run up to him, hoping he'll accept my apology.

"I don't know what came over me." I say, "I was being such an idiot, but I've had time to think-I'd be nothing without this show." Nothing woth a really sweet, hot girlfriend, but I don't say that. I think Mike buys it, and he's smiling now.

"It's good to have you back, Cooper." He says, "After all, you are my star!" I smile, and I'm hoping to get away now to fix things with Sonny but of course, I have to finish filming first, Fan_tastic_. Well, at least I'll have more time to think…

Three hours later, and Mike yells out that we're done for today and can go home. FINALLY! Everything might be better now, but that was still the longest filming we're ever done. Oh, well. Time to go find Sonny…

I go to her dressing room first, but no luck. Tawni's the only one there and I have to blink twice when I see her looking in a mirror. That's one thing the parallel Tawni did rarely, it was Sonny who was always making kissy-faces to her reflection.

"Where's Sonny?" I ask.

"Oh, Pooper," She says, applying Coco-Moco-Coco. How do I know that? Parallel Sonny loved that one. "It's you. I heard about what you did to Sonny. How could you?"

"Let me explain…" I say, but she slaps me. Yep, been through this before.

"Back off!" She yells, making a dramatic exit. Wow, I remember when I was like that…it's so sad to see people like that.

"Chad!" A voice came from somewhere and I have to do a double-take: it's Conscience, smiling a little.

"Oh, look who left me to spill my guts to parallel Sonny!" I yell, but he just grins.

"That's exactly what I sent you to that world for…and, something else."

"What?" I ask, and suddenly, he chucks a newspaper out of the mirror.

"Read page 5," He says, "You might want to read it, hear how Sonny's doing."

"Parallel Sonny?" I ask, and he nods. I turn to page 5 to see this:

_**Sonny's New Start-16**__**th**__** October 2010**_

_Sonny Munroe, 16, has announced that this is the start of something new for her. The diva has told her friends and co-stars that she will change her ways-all thanks to a boy who won a contest. She says that when she met Chad Dylan Cooper, 17, something in her life changed. "I've discovered that I love Chad," Sonny quotes, "And now he's gone back to Montana. But wherever he is, I will find him." After breaking up with her ex-boyfriend, James Conroy, 17, Sonny has vowed that she won't stop until she finds her Real-life Romeo. "She's really determined," Friend and co-star, Tawni Hart, 16, says, "Sonny won't stop until she finds Chad. He was a great guy and I can't wait to see him again." Sonny says that Chad is a great actor, so she wants him to get the lead part in Mackenzie Falls now that James Conroy has been fired._

He then passes me another one, and this one makes me smile.

_**Sonny Munroe and her New Guy-23**__**rd**__** October 2010**_

_Sonny Munroe, 16, has succeeded in her hunt to find Chad Dylan Cooper, 17, the guy she fell in love with when he visited the set of her show, So Random!. After breaking up with James Conroy, 17, last week, Sonny has been searching Chad's home-state of Montana to find her new love. Chad has agreed to return back to California with Sonny and has been offered a job as "Mackenzie" in hit drama Mackenzie Falls now that the star James Conroy has been fired. "I'm so happy to see Sonny again," Chad quotes, "I missed her so much and I'm happy I can finally be with her." "I love Chad," Sonny admits, "This boy has definitely changed me."_

I try not to feel jealous because it was me that changed her, but hey, I think parallel Chad will do a good job at that life-as long as he doesn't get too big-headed. Who knows? If he does, he might end up with my life for a week!

I arrive in the prop house, hoping Sonny is there. She's not. Maybe she's gone home or something. I go to leave, but then I hear a guitar chord come from inside the prop house. I then hear a few more, and the most angelic voice sings out the most beautiful song I've ever heard **(A/N: This is a song from Sonny with a Chance Soundtrack, called "What To Do". If you haven't heard it before and would like to, follow this link:** **www. youtube****.com/watch?v=IXo78Kd0tks****or **and get rid of the space search in youtube "What to do demi lovato")

_Tell me what to do about you  
I already know what I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you  
You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do_

I think I know who this is. I follow the sound of the music to see Sonny, sat on top of the balcony in the prop house where the slide is, and she hasn't even noticed I'm here. I listen some more…

_Tell me what to do about you  
Something on your mind  
Baby all of the time  
You could bring out a room  
Oh yeah  
This day has a long time coming  
I say it's nothing new  
Tell me what to do about you  
You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do_

Listening to the lyrics; they sound so familiar. It's almost like she's singing about our relationship. I smile as I listen some more, and nod in tune to every word, every beat every note...

_You think about it  
Can you ever change?  
Finish what you started  
Make me want to stay  
Tired of conversation  
Show me something real  
Find out what your part is  
Play it how you feel  
Tell me what to do, about you  
Is there anything, anyway  
__Won't break us in two  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
I can't stop loving you  
Tell me what to do about you  
You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Oooh  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
World before you  
Show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Yeah_

I sneak up behind her as she plays the last chords. "Wow," I say, and she jumps, turns to see me, and sighs.

"Oh, it's you." She says, frowning.

"Sonny, I have to talk to you." I say, and she gets angry.

"No, Chad, I have NOTHING to say to you."

"But I have something to say to you," I say. "Look, Sonny…" I don't know where to start, so I focus on the song. "Is that new?"

"Yeah," Sonny says, "I've been writing it for a while now. Wait, what's it to you?"

I ignore her question, "Is it about me?"

She sighs, "Big-head."

"It is, isn't it?"

"OK, Chad. It is. Happy?"

"Yes I am," I say in that incredibly cocky way I would talk if I was still a, as Sonny says, big-head. "Cause it's all true." Sonny looks at me softly. "I could be anything." I straighten my jacket and hair, still in character, and Sonny sighs, frustrated. "What I meant is…I could be anything,"

"Yeah, you've said that." Sonny sighs.

"Let me finish," I say. "I could be anything-BUT-I don't know what to believe in. I don't know whether _Mackenzie Falls_ is more important to me…or you." Sonny smiles shyly, as I pretend to think about it. It's not that hard though, "I'm gonna go with you."

"Chad, listen…" Sonny says.

"No, Sonny. You listen." I say. "I love you, and I have since that fake date," I take the guitar from, tune it a bit. "I wrote this song after the fake date, and I've always wanted to show you, but I was afraid. I'm not anymore."

Sonny smiles, as I pluck the first few chords, then start to sing…**(A/N: Same with this one, follow this link:** **www. youtube****.com/watch?v=aySeax5pAK0 (remember to get rid of that space! ****or type "How we do this sterling knight" into youtube)**

_I'm used to being on my own  
keeping my heart shut down  
if I don't go there  
I won't get hurt  
but the pretty girl said  
if you're never ever ever get hurt again  
are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend  
and I like, the way, she talks  
__And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
__so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this  
__So tell me of your ready  
cause things are getting heavy  
and I don't wanna fall apart  
spending time with you  
is all I wanna do  
you know it's scary, giving up heart  
and you give give me that something  
been waiting so long  
and you make me smile  
it's why I wrote this song  
__And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world  
around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick_

I see Sonny grin here, and I carry on…

_so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this  
__I'll risk it  
one kiss is  
all that it's taking  
all shakin'  
heart breakin'  
I think you'll be worth the pain  
__And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna bring me down  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

I strum the final chords and Sonny gasps with delight. "I never knew you could play or sing!"

"Now you know I can do both," I say, "So, will you forgive me?"

"After that?" Sonny scoffs, "Why wouldn't I?"

Then she kisses me softly on the cheek, and I can't help myself. I pull her close and kiss her full on the lips, and she kisses me back.

After a while, we pull away to the sound of Randoms moaning. Ah, music to my ears.

"I guess you're back together," Tawni says, "Bravo, Cooper."

I laugh, and Sonny asks me to teach the chords to my song.

_..."How do we do this…"_

I sing as the studio applauds.

"That was "How We Do This, from the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper! And now, Sonny Munroe and her new original song, What To Do!" Michelle Love, a talk show host, says. I smile, watching Sonny perform the way I just did.

Afterwards, Michelle gathers us, smiling.

"So, who's song do you each prefer, Channy?" She asks.

"Sonny's" I say, hearing Sonny say my name, and we burst out laughing...

After the show, I smile to Sonny. "I love you," I tell her, watching her carry heavy stuff, "Let me get that for you," I say.

"What's gotten into you, Chad?" She asks, and I smile.

"More than you could ever know, Sonny." I wink, and Sonny looks confused, before smiling and kisses me. "It was almost out of this world!";)

**Well, that's the end! Hope you all enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for the rest of Rivalry vs Love (sorry I haven't posted that for a while) and a Wizards/Sonny special. I might also be doing a Sonny Xmas special! Fun! Bye everyone!**


End file.
